Hurt
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: rosalie and Royce. The abusive husband. THIS STORY IS FULL OF SEX AND RAPE! DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by Steohanie Meyer. **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VISUAL RAPE, IF UNCOMFORTABLE EITHER DO NOT READ .SORRY BUT IT IS TO GET THE POINT AND REASON FOR ROSALIES UNHAPPINESS AND PAIN WHEN WITH HER HUSBAND, ROYCE KING. This is pretty much all about how Royce almost kills Rosalie with the amount of "usage" he has with her! she is in pain and well i was in a bad mood when writing this, so most seems to be pretty violent! **

**If not into a lot of violent sex and rape, i strongly advice you stop reading now!**

I have never felt loved since the day my father gave me away at our wedding to Royce King, a stuck up, idiot that only used me for sick personal reasons. I was never considered in any decisions, except to take part in his sexual fantasies. I have to play the sweet innocent wife that stays home, not even to cook and clean, just to stay home whilst my husband is out gallivanting around town with some corner girls. He may take me out for the occasional meal at a posh restaurant, but married life is not meant to be like that. I am meant to love every second i spend with him, instead i wish every second would hurry and pass. One night, he took me to a new restaurant, i thought everything might change, we would make united decisions but once again, i was told what to order, i was told how much i could drink, but if i thought about telling him something so demanding i would get a beating tonight. So i dare open my mouth, as i ate my meal that was ordered for me even though it was a type of fish that i disliked, i still ate to save me from the bruises. I still had a few bruises on my thighs from where he had hit me, that is when i saw him, standing at the bar.

He was tall, dark haired and handsome. As I watched him, i realised he was one of the waiters in the restaurant. He was going around the tables filling up peoples glasses. I watched him my whole meal. He never came over to my table at all that night, but i did catch him watching me. If only Royce was not here.

"Royce, darling, i would like to go home. Do you care to join me or not?" I wished he had said no, but instead this night he decided to come home at the same time. As we walked the short route to the car, Royce insisted on taking my hand. When he took it though, i could only feel hatred, slime, and no love. I never loved this sleaze. Once we got home, he fell into his usual habit of going to the drinks cabinet. He always drank in my company, i presume it is to show me something, but i am only getting impatient. I made my way to the bedroom, and changed into my nightgown. As i pulled back the covers, i heard the door close and a bad waft of alcohol circled the room. I knew it. I could do without the bruises and pain for at least one night.

"WH- what do you think you are doing?" I heard his slurred voice; i tasted sick in my mouth as i thought about what he was thinking. I turned on the ball of my foot and went up to him. He grabbed me full force and slammed me against the wall, my head hurt the most by the smell of his breath. His arms held mine by my side as his lips ran their way down my body. I felt sick, as i felt him unbutton the first few of my nightdress- only my chest was revealed to this monster. He gasped as he ran his tongue over my collarbone. I could feel the tears falling from my cheeks. He never noticed my crying; if he did, he would wipe them away and hit me. I stood against the cold wall, as he abused me. I stood there for what felt like hours. My skin crawled as i thought about what he was actually doing; his tongue ran its way down from my collarbone through the valley between my breasts and circled the little skin showing of my stomach, making me cringe.

"Rosalie, honey, are you not enjoying this?" He asked as he nibbled at my ear, i could feel his grip tightening on my wrists, as he got closer to my mouth, the alcohol on his tongue stung my cheek as he dragged his tongue slightly over my skin.

"Royce, you are hurting me, please loosen your grip." I asked politely. I could tell he was not happy about that, but instead of hitting me, he bites my shoulder so hard that i held onto the scream by biting my bottom lip, i could taste blood when he let go. My heart began to jump at his next move. As I fell into what I only wished was a coma, I felt his hand work down from being wrapped around my stomach to my thigh then between my legs, making me tense even more than I had before.

"Rose, honey. Loosen up, Let me in you tonight." He ordered in a stern voice. I felt him readjusting himself behind me, my lip quivered under the thought of his slime hands touching me. He heighted my nightdress from behind me then to wrap his arms around my waist and flipped me over harshly onto my back, letting me see that he had a sick malicious grin on in face as he leant over me. I felt my skin crawl. "oh, Rose! Honey, Fuck me up, down, back and front! You are so warm for me!" He moaned in ecstasy as I lay there letting him take control of my limp body. He grabbed my arms and heightened my body as his little man drove into me. I felt the pang of pain shoot through my body as though it were a lightning bolt. I felt the tears begin to reveal themselves as I sat with my back against the cold metal headrest. He pumped into me, releasing himself and making me feel empty, like an empty vase.

"Rosalie. Do something for me. I feel like I am having a fuck with a corpse!" He complained as he removed himself from me, leaving me in pain. I thought of what I could try to do to "satisfy" his sick mind. I rose from the bed and removed my dress, button by button slowly, intensifying the guilt I felt for not keeping myself for the waiter and for the fact that he will hurt me even more if I go any faster. I let the silk nightdress drop to the floor revealing my battered, bruised and abused body, while I move towards the bed. Royce is sat watching my every move. I climbed seductively onto the bed and lifted one leg over his waist. I stretched out my body, sticking my chest out and tangling my hands in my hair as I made slight moaning noises. Instantly he was 'alert' and ready to take me once again, as I moved over him, with my hands going white on the headrest, his hands ran up the side of my legs slowly and then when reaching my knees they ran the length of the insides of my legs right up not stopping until his fingers were buried deep into me. I cried out as he joined in, he swirled, nipped and pulled making me jerk out and accidentally pushing him on. As I thought of now, I realised that the waiter could have a family, a wife, three beautiful children and I am here being hurt intensely by my husband, and all in hope that one day we would go back to that restaurant and let me see him and give me the courage to leave Royce for better.

"Rose, honey! You know how to make a man feel good!" He cried out as his face grew closer and closer to my chest. His mouth ran a faint trail down my chest around my nipples and down the valley onto my stomach as I leant over him leaning against the headrest. He moved out from under me and positioned himself at my rear, his fingers digging into my hips.

"Dear, I am really tired now, please may I rest?" I stupidly spoke, deserving a slap on the arse and a plunge of him, making me tense even more. He pulled my body up, by pulling on my stomach and cupping my right breast, so every bit of skin was resting upon his making me take more of him in me,

"No One, ever asks to rest with me Rose, You should know that! You have heard the others going through so much fun, right, just because they wanted 'a rest'. Forget it! Let me make you scream!" He whispered viciously into my ear, as he took my jaw in his hand and thrusted into my back, with his other hand holding beneath my stomach into his abdomen. My whole body shut down as he had his way with me making me feel sick to the deep depths of me. Once _he _was finished, I was able to redress myself in my now pointless nightgown and undergarments and slide cautiously into bed with pains darting all over my body. I slept in pain and on the edge of the bed, with tears staining my cheeks silently.

My parents always said that if I were to ever marry a man like Royce I was to hold on to him- he would do me wonders. All I can say is that he definitely _does _me but apart from that I am just another scullery maid to him, Pointless, a pass time and a restriction.

**I hope no one thinks that this is real! I have collected a lot of tips from varies upon thousands of other fanfics to create this one! I hope you readers liked it! **

**Tell me in a review! Love/like/hate/concerned about my knowledge due to my age! Tell me in a review please, there will be alot more. basically i am thinking three four chapters of complete pain on Rosalie due to dickhead Royce. I kinda wanna fastforward a few years to Royce DYING! the sick, malicious pig! AAARRRGGGHHH! he is not a nice character! **

**Thanks, **

**Leah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by Ms. Meyer.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE- THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT- THIS IS NOT FROM ANY EXPERIENCE- SERIOUSLY, READ MY BLOG BIT! I am scared you guys think this! It is purely from what i might have read- i really want to show the hatred Rosalie has for Royce and at first you need to see how he treats her- his little whore sex toy! basically, but it is all from information i have seen and read- NO EXPERIENCE!**

**THANK YOU. **

"Rosalie! Get yourself up here!" I heard Royce cry from up the stairs, this was my usual calling for either abuse or a talk. As I lightly took the steps scared he might cry out once more, I approached the bedroom door, and twisted the handle as though with the amount of tension in my stomach i felt as though I was turning and twisting my stomach, I took a deep breath before walking in.

"Royce, honey you called." I spoke, not seeing him in the room, I walked deeper into the room noticing the bathroom door was locked, so I sat straight up on the bed, and waited for him to come out. Two minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom door with a glum face on.

"I am unhappy. Let me pleasure you." He said striding towards me, grasping my wrist and pulling me up off the bed. I knew it, any time of the day, if he wanted intercourse he would demand it. Before I could reject or try to excuse myself, I was on all fours with my pastel pink dress wrapped around my waist and Royce's hands roaming over my bottom, working their way up and under my dress then coming down and running down the back of my thighs, he took much pleasure in such vulgar actions. "Rosalie, I am uncertain that you are pleasured by our daily activities. Do you care to object? Or what I am feeling is the truth?" He questioned derogatively. If I were to object, I will receive the worst of beatings.

"Of Course not dear. I am pleasured by such activities however, I do fear Ms. Campbell will hear any involuntary noises and quite likely make her leave." And with that I was flipped and crushed beneath his impeccable weight.

"You my little whore, will never be able to scare off anyone. You are too... how to put it politely, boring, static when it comes to 'involuntary noises' I should know, right?" He laughed at his little _joke_ which affected me more than what I had hoped. When I took the wedding vows, I also took a vow of never letting anyone's words hurt me, but just now, I had broken it making me feel even guiltier.

"I am sorry you see me as such a bore, maybe you should let me go. Find a more exuberant woman to satisfy your needs? Whatever happened to Ilesha from Canter Roads?" I suggested heavily breathing due to him lying on my ribcage, crushing me.

"Don't be so stupid. You work just fine when I want it on demand. With that you are... willing for me to satisfy myself with you there, right it isn't like you would tell anyone if I were to do this?" Laughing some more He shifted so he could flip me over once again and unlace my corset, his callous hands worked slowly, running a finger down my bare skin, sending shivers of pain and hatred up my back, he moved forward and began to lightly kiss along my shoulders. I never moved, i never cried. Nothing. Just waiting. He moved me so i was kneeling on the bed in front of him, my legs sandwiched in his. Once the lace of my corset was lying helplessly in front of me, I felt his breath move down my back followed with his hands until they reached my undergarments and pulled at the waistband until they were pooled around my knees.

"Rosalie, you are so delicious, your fine body, your slender frame, hips, bosom. Everything about you is mine and I am really admiring you." He spoke sickly in my ear once he worked his way back up. I was kneeling. Feeling his assault but feeling no passion, love, lust nothing not even hate. It almost felt like... acceptance. And with his snide comment, his fingers ran along my folds from behind, making him moan in satisfaction, while making me squirm. "Rose, talk to me. Say something and make it sexual." He ordered as his mouth grazed along my shoulder over my neck and along the other one. I swallowed before I spoke words that I will later regret.

"Royce, let my core feel you! Remind us of you!" I spoke in my best seductive tone, obviously turning him on instantly, because he stopped moaning but aggressively shredded my beautiful dress from my body leaving me in a very loose corset and my undergarments around my knees. Letting me know he was ready I heard the zipper of his cropped trousers and the rattling of his belt fall with the trousers to the ground and then without any warning, he was inside me, fully erect and hard. His tip was touching the end of me, he was still as was I until he moved slightly away then rammed straight in, causing me to almost lose my balance. As I continued my act of 'enjoyment' I began to pant, making it sound as though it was exciting me even more. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and Ms. Campbell's voice became apparent.

"Lady, there is someone waiting for you in the foyer. Shall I tell them to leave?" She asked, uncertainty lacing her words. Royce had by this time removed himself from me and was lying sprawled on the covers as I was picking out a new dress and pulling the lace on my corset tighter.

"Tell them to wait, I will be with you in ten minutes." I replied and with that she was gone. I was pulling on my second pink dress when Royce spoke.

"How long will you be? I want more." He said as I readjusted my hair in the vanity mirror. I pulled it tight in the sides and let the rest hang loosely down my back. I then placed my pink bonnet on and made step for the door, " I am unsure about the time but we will do something 'themed' after." And with that I ushered myself and the dress down the grand stairs into the foyer, but to my surprise, the waiter from the restaurant from last night was standing with his back turned.

"May I ask what this is regarding." I asked trying to keep composure, as he turned lightly on the heel of his boot. I noticed that he was holding my white bonnet in his hand. Had I forgotten it last night? it seemed the only explainable reason as to why the waiter was in my foyer. He stuck out his hand, I placed mine in his as we bowed.

"The name is Emmett McCarthy, My Lady. I am here to return a specific white bonnet to you. It was left last night at the restaurant and I thought to take the liberty in bringing it around." He smiled as he passed me the bonnet, I took it and smiled gratefully.

"Mr. McCarthy, I am very grateful for your thoughtfulness and am pleased to say that I was going to need this tonight." I watched his beautiful face, brighten with my remark. He bowed his head before leaving the mansion. I thanked Ms. Campbell for alerting me and that I must return to Royce.

**Please leave reviews tell me if i am wasting my time with this one? i need to know what you all think- be honest. No point working with false info! **

**thank you so much, enjoy more reading Leah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters that are recognised are rightfully (but unfortunately) owned by / **

**Big news is told in this chapter which may bring happiness and sadness but for parallel reasons! **

**Enjoy 'n' Review! **

**Love Leah xxxx**

"Who was it?" He asked as I returned into the bedroom and clasping the lock on the door. He was lying on the bed in the same position i had left him, but this time he had a book in his hand. With the book forgotten, he shifted to sitting upright and patting the bed, telling me to sit next to him.

"He was from the restaurant last night, I had forgotten my white bonnet, and he was taking the courtesy to return it. That was all." I replied as he nodded slowly.

"Rose, i have something important to tell you." He became serious. What had happened? Even though he hurts me, beats me and sexually abuses me I still feel a pang of discomfort when he is looking at me so sternly.

"Go on."

"I can't." I held my breath as what he had just said sunk in trying to decipher the meaning."Let me hold you." He said, as I lay against him.

"Royce what is happening, are you leaving?" I asked trying to feign sadness, and to my surprise it was working. He never moved a muscle. His hand moved to cover my cheek and began to stroke it. I felt cautious at the start until he slipped into a daze.

"Yes, but only for a month or two. I have work needing to be covered in Los Angeles and the retarded team of 'professional' my boss hired out there are unable to deal with it. I am taking the carriage out on Saturday morn and was hoping to spend the last couple of days with you." He spoke, slowly running his hand over my breast, when he spoke the last bit. I shivered, giving the wrong impression.

"Oh Royce, that is tragic! But if you are in demand elsewhere i see i am unable to argue. You must go!" I turned, rolling onto his front, feigning upset and defeat. He took it all and raised my head with his finger.

"Rose, I am sorry. I would have told you sooner but i didn't want you to worry." He sighed, running his tongue from my collarbone to the valley between my breasts. Flipping me onto my back, he pins me to the bed and straddles my waist. "But i want the last couple of days to be all about this, now. Can you do that for me, Rose could you do that for me, Pleasure me?" He laughed cynically, before removing his hands from my waist and leaning over to the dresser and pulling out a long coil of rope. I knew this was going to hurt. He bound my wrists together with the copper headboard and my legs wide apart to each end of the bed, stretching me to the limit and the extent of my dress but i knew this dress was going soon.

Royce dipped down to my ankles and gripped them.

"I don't want themed, i want this!" He said before running his hands up my long legs, and catching to the end of my dress, he ran it up and formed a wall between us so i couldn't see him. The next thing i know i feel something poking and prodding at my pussy. Making me squirm, pressure was put on my hips and my pussy stung suddenly, making me jerk. Royce lowered the wall of my dress and revealed an angry face.

"Why are you moving? I didn't ask or tell you to move did i?" He slapped my thigh, before gathering my dress at my waist. And ripping down my undergarments and ripping the seams to tear them straight off my spread apart legs. "Oh Rose, your little lady bit is so beautiful looking, i want to drink from it!" He laughed before jumping off the bed and going to the drink cabinet he kept in here, pulling out what looked like a bottle of champagne he popped the cork and drank out of it. "Oh no how am i going to put this in you?" He looked at my pussy then at my face and smiled. jumping back onto the bed, he gripped my bottom and pushed up to my furthest point without breaking me, and began to pour the champagne into my open folds. I winced at the stinging feeling it left as he continued to fill me up. He smiled as he laid the bottle on the floor and positioned himself so we sat in a 69 position but he sat up as i was tied to the bed posts. He lowered my bottom half slightly before running his tongue along my folds and drinking the champagne. I felt a sudden urge to be sick, but held it down as my body jerked at the feeling. Once he finished his assault, he let my body drop, making the rest of me ache. He moved to come around me, standing off the bed, i watch him stand there rubbing his chin, smiling sickly.

"Rose, i am thinking that now you are going to do something for me? since i am doing all the work right!" He laughed as he untied my hands but left my legs, i reached to untie them but he stopped me.

"Oh no sweetie, keep them tied, it is a nice view at the bottom of the bed very open!" He whispered in my ear and he sat behind me straddling me. his hands ran down my from neck to the zip on the back of my dress, pulling it down he ran his hands into the fabric and pushed it over my hands and down. I had put a small black silk underskirt on before, but now this seemed useless. Royce ran his hand from my shoulders down to my breasts and cupped them, squeezing them i felt his erection push into my back. I wanted to cry, i didn't deserve this i was sure of it!

He released my breasts but let his hands travel down my stomach beneath the silk gown and came to the little creases between my thigh and pussy. Running down them, and twirling his hair in my hair making a thudding feeling pound through me, making me arch my back. Without noticing he slipped three fingers into me, making me jerk and moan. He laughed as he began to pump me, making me jerk back and forth.

"Oh Rose, Rose! I need to do something, keep moaning for me!" He panted as his fingers disappeared. I moan as he leaves me straddling on the bed, with nothing but a thin black dress that hides nothing as it loops down and under my nipples.

Royce moves to the telephone and turns away from me, mumbling into the phone, before resting it back on the receiver.

"Royce i need to loosen the rope, it is hurting, i need to stand!" i plead, his brow furrows before walking over to my ankle.

"Stand up, and hold on to the posters." He orders i do so, watching him watch between my spread legs. I felt sick and violated. Standing i hold onto the posters as instructed but felt him tightening the rope on my ankles, i dare question or receive a beating.

"Royce! Man, you in here?" I heard Carl's voice shrill through the door and few more sniggers, i look at Royce as he smiles evilly at the door.

"Rose, you are going to be one hell of a show tonight, i have invited a few of the guys over!" He laughs as he opens the door to reveal Carl and a few other mates i didn't recognise, they all look at me, shaking my hair over my shoulder.

"Oh Royce you never said anything about _Rose_ giving a show. Fuck man, you know how to make me cum!" Carl laughed, patting Royce on the back. He walked by and took a seat in front of the bed. I realised four seats had been arranged for them to sit and watch me. I felt sick, violated, raped and knowing what was going to happen next i felt like i could easy commit suicide and no one would miss me but these paedophilic bastards.

"Gentlemen, this is Rosalie King. And she is tonight's performance. You are welcome to use her but i say one three at any one time anymore and that is just unfair. While she is in use there are refreshments in the cabinet!" Royce pointed to me and to the cabinet. Carl rubbed his hands together as he slowly stalked to me.

"You have roped her. Royce you are so genius! I would never have thought!" He laughed as he kicked his shoes off and jumped onto the bed standing in front of me, he looked me up and down before getting on his knees. I struggled to press my knees together trying to cover my nether regions but failed as my feet were positioned to face outward meaning to rest i had to crouch as though i was sitting on a chair.

"Oh Rose, your so pretty!" He moaned as he led his hand from my thigh straight up and into my pussy making me arch away in pain. "Oh don't do that! Let me in!" Carl cooed as he stood and unzipped his trousers in front of me revealing his erect member, as i focussed on trying not to scream for help, Carl lifted my night dress over my ass and pussy and drove up into me. making me gasp at how large he was, i bit my lip.

"Oh Rose, you feel so good. Fuck whore! She is amazing!" He panted, as he began to pull out and crashing back in. my knuckles were going white on the bed posts as Royce socialised with another two men. I saw from the corner of my eye that another man was climbing up behind me. he stood up and pressed his whole body to my back and ran his hands from my between my ass up my torso and around to cupping my breasts he held my nipples between his thumb and finger and rolled them and squeezed them. I tightened my whole body when i heard his zip being pulled down by carl and his erect dick driving into my anal. I screamed, but before i could stop, the unknown man behind me ripped my black dress completely off my body and wrapped it over my shoulders and into my mouth, muffling my screams. They both pounded into me, my naked body was pressed between them both until Royce claimed it was 'time up' and they pulled out. I breathed as i saw Royce, coming over and untying my feet. Pushing me back i stumbled making my breasts bounce causing an uproar from the men watching me. i couldn't see anything but spots and so i leaned on the posts crouched, forgetting i was completely naked, my pussy was on show as my legs fell open.

A dark haired man, moved forward and climbed onto the bed with me. i sighed as i knew his next move. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me back. Throwing me onto the sheets, he straddles me but doesn't sit on me,

"Suck!" He orders as he unzips his trousers and pushes his dick onto my lips. He grabbed my hair and opened my mouth with his other hand, filling my mouth with his penis, i felt it jerk at the back of my throat making me want to be sick, curling my tongue he moans. Running it along his length, his seed fills my mouth and i swallow, jsut before i finish he leans back and turns so that i am sucking upside down, his teeth connect with my clit and bites, making me reach to his thighs and dig my nails into him, he licks along my folds before pulling away completely and zipping his trousers and not giving me a second look before he goes to his drink.

"Ok gentlemen, show is over. Next one will be at Carl's house!" Royce declares as he hustles them out, each handing over money. That did it! i am out! Away! NOW!

**So what do you think? Huh, i abandoned this for awhile (sorry) but i will keep trying to update asap! **

**Please review! Tell me what you all think! **

**Leah! **

**x**


End file.
